A Club Night Turned Different
by Staryed
Summary: When Ruby finally takes up Yang's offer to go clubbing, what sweet thing can happen?


_**Author's Note: Hello, I am still alive and. . . well you could say. Sorry I have not uploaded anything in about. . . 6 weeks? I'm just terribly sorry if I caused anyone any trouble. I was scared to upload this at the same time many things got into the way. After everything settled down I pondered if I should upload this story. In the end, it's here and I sudden;y feel better. *smiles*. I hope you enjoy, till we meet again. *bows*.**_

* * *

Ruby never liked going to the club, let alone with her sister. But this one time, she allowed herself to be dragged away from their quiet dorm room to a loud and flashy club. As the lights flash around different colors the usually white was always there. The tall beams of glass flashing the same colors and Ruby was just sitting at the bar with hundreds of people just dancing about. A glass like floor that reflects all of the lights that flash and people that are dancing. Ruby just sits at the bar, slowly moving her straw around her cup just thinking why she even bothered to come here in the first place.

"Come one Ruby. ~ Just one time. ~" Yang purrs as she slowly moves to her younger sister. "No Yang, you know I don't like those places. At. All." Ruby sighs deeply looking for a way she can sneak past the older girl. Yang only chuckled, seeing that the younger sister is trying to find a way away from her. "Ruby Rose, you will not get away from me tonight. ~ !" Yang says pouncing on her. "Wh-!" Ruby was caught off surprised by this and the next thing she knows, there is already a motorcycle helmet over her head. "Ugh . . . Fine, fine! I'll come along." Ruby says throwing her arms in the air and sighing deeply, Yang was overjoyed and hugged Ruby tightly. "Oh. ~ This is going to be so much fun. ~ !"

"Yes . . . Fun she said, it'll be great she said." Ruby mutters to herself and she slowly drinks her cup. "You know Blondie?" The older man says behind the bar. "Huh? Oh, yea. She's my older sister." Ruby says with a slight sigh at the end. The man just gave a slight chuckle, "She is? Must be extremely hard to deal with her then." The man chuckles more, causing Ruby to slightly smile. "It can be, but she comes through when you really need her to." "Oh I bet." The man says filling up Ruby's cup again. Ruby looks up to the stranger whom seems to know Yang and sees a man wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves, black dress pants, gray eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with a mustache. "Do you know my sister in anyway?" Ruby asks slowly drinking her drink while raising an eye brow, she knew Yang meets lots of people, but sometimes they may be on bad terms. "Names Junior," man says pointing at himself. "Blondie over there," points at Yang on the dance floor, "messed my Club real bad just for some info. Ever since then, I had to give her free admissions and drinks or it'll happen all over again." He says with a soft sigh and shaking his head. Ruby just giggled softly, seeing that Yang doesn't always make enemies.

As Ruby and Junior talk for a while, the chair next to Ruby got taken. Junior shows his attention to the new customer, slightly tensing up, "What willll it be?" The person slips a piece of paper over and he just nods. "Coming right up." As Junior goes away to make the drink, Ruby decides to look at this new person that could make Junior so tense suddenly.

The person surprised her by how utterly stunning she looked. Long brown hair, long pink hair, both taking half and half. With white streaks coming through the pink half of her hair. Her white jacket had a pink interior in it making the colors stand out more than usual. The black clothing under her jacket what was it called again . . . Weiss told Ruby before . . . "_Oh yes! A corset!_" Ruby thinks loudly in her head. She had a black corset under her jacket. But it didn't cover the woman fully, it was exposing her hips, where Ruby started for a while. Taking in the extremely pale skin that is hidden under all the clothing. "_How could her skin be so pale?_" Ruby wondered comparing the woman's skin to hers. Ruby shakes her head, "No time to be awkward, but it may be too late since I'm basically checking her out . . ." As Ruby says quietly as she continues to stare at the women, who is wearing brown jeans and grey boots that had awfully high heels on them. Even with the heels and the heights of the bar stools, Ruby could tell. She was still taller than the girl that sat next to her. "_I know I'm average size for my age, but really, how short is she?_" Ruby just keeps her staring at the girl as minutes pass by.

Junior comes back with not a drink, but a bowl of ice cream. Ruby gives him a questioning look, he just shrugs and hands the bowl to the multi-colored girl. The girl just gladly takes the bowl and starts to devour it with such a small spoon. Ruby was surprised to see such a small girl just ravaging away at such a large bowl of ice cream. That was until Ruby noticed the flavors of the ice cream. "Brown, white, and pink . . ." Ruby softly speaks, the girl turns to her side and looks at Ruby. "Ah! I just said that loudly didn't I. . ?" Ruby blushes softly, scratching the back of her neck. The smaller girl just smiled at her and ate the final spoonful of ice cream. Junior took the bowl and went back to wherever he came from. Since Ruby had the girl's attention on her now, why not try to spark a conversation?

"So uh . . What brings you here?" Ruby nervously says trying to keep her confident smile. The tiny girl just smiles and keeps staring at Ruby. "_Still no words huh . ._" Ruby thinks slowly losing her confidence. As she was stuck in thought, the song playing the club dramatically turned from loud and outgoing to smooth and slow. The short girl stands up and holds her hand out to Ruby. Ruby being suddenly torn out of her thoughts notices this. "Um you want me to . . ?" she asks pointing at the tri-colored girl's hand. The girl just nods, still standing in front of her. Ruby, still ignoring all the music and sounds around her, slowly takes the girl's hand.

"_She has more power than I expected. ._" Ruby thinks as she's being pulled to the dance floor. Once there, the girl turns around and puts her hands up onto Ruby's shoulders. "H-huh?" Ruby suddenly turned the crimson red on her coat. However, the other was unaffected, just smiling still. With Ruby still being stunned, the partner softly signs, still smiling, and moves Ruby's arms to wrap around her waist. Ruby, somehow, blushed an even darker shade of red from this action and the partner put her hands back onto Ruby's shoulders. This forced the two to look directly into one another eyes. No matter how embarrassed Ruby was, she had to keep her calm somehow. The more she stared into the other's eyes, the more relaxed she started to feel. "_They're both brown . ._" Ruby thinks as she is starting to move on pace with her partner. As the slow song takes over the club, people start to move away from the dance floor since this isn't there thing. As the crowd started to slowly thin out, only two were left there on the main dance floor. Ruby and her partner.

As the song dragged on, Ruby's partner leaned her head onto Ruby's chest. This startled Ruby, just a little, but was still able to keep on composure. "_Ah. . . I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses. Maybe it's her perfume. Oh gosh, she is so warm. . ._" Ruby just starts subconsciously thinking, "_Wait! Why am I even thinking this?!_" Ruby sighs at herself, causing her partner to look up at her. "Oh! I uh. . ." Ruby spats trying to think of an excuse for staring so much. The girl just shakes her head and smiles softly and Ruby. Ruby can't help but smile back at the girl. As the song comes to a close, they split from each other. The smaller girl bows to Ruby and Ruby does the same. As they finish bowing, they hear clapping and wooing from the crowd that watched them. Even though it was a slow dance, people can't help feel mushy from a cute couple. Ruby just blushes and nervously smiles. The normal loud, fast, and fun songs starts to take over the club again. As Ruby makes her way back to the bar, she feels a tug on her arm. "Yang?" Ruby asks turning around. Yang didn't answer her, she just kept dragging Ruby till they were out of the club. Throwing the extra helmet to Ruby, Yang puts her own on and gets on Bumblebee, not answering her sister's questioning gaze. Ruby knows not to dwell on it anymore, puts on her helmet and gets on. As they ride off back to Beacon, Ruby's mind can't help but go back to the tri-colored girl.

After Roman's arrest and the White Fang finally settling down, Ruby finally got some free time to do what she wanted. Relax, or what she calls relaxing. Ruby was sitting outside at a huge tree in the middle of a nearby park, inspecting her Crescent Rose. "Ah. . How long has it been since it as actually a relaxing time at night?" She giggled to herself as she cradles Crescent Rose. "Actually, I wonder why Yang hasn't been inviting me to the Club lately. . . As much as I hated it before, there could be a chance I'll meet-" Ruby was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand started patting her head. Ruby didn't have to question who was patting her, this sensation, this feel, this warmth. She felt it all before, only it was during a dance. A dance that changed her life. Ruby couldn't see the smile she had on her face, but it was the biggest smile she has ever had in her life. Ruby leans into the hand and softly snuggles it. "_It's weird. . . Just one short dance and I feel like she's the closest thing to me. Even though she worked with Roman, the White Fang, even through all that, I still trust her._" Ruby just closes her eyes and smiles softly at herself. Suddenly the feel of warmth disappears, with the sudden warmth gone she quickly opens her eyes to only notice a new warmth on her left arm. As she looks to the left, she was happy to know who she wanted it to be. The multi-colored Neapolitan ice cream girl. "Long time no see." Ruby speaks with perk and she sets Crescent Rose down to make herself more comfortable. The new girl just nodded and snuggled up to Ruby's arm. Ruby couldn't help but blush slightly at how childish, yet adorable the smaller girl is being at the moment. As the moon rises over them, the shadow of the tree grows larger. But even in this darkness, the two girls can clearly see each other and defiantly feel the warmth of each other. Ruby has never thought, or even guessed, what to do in a situation like this. Yang has always been the one to mess around with love. Since the girl was smaller than Ruby, she did what Yang would have done to her. Ruby shifts a little, enveloping the tiny girl into her arms and setting her into her lap. Of course Ruby has never done this to anyone so she was blushing. But what surprised her more was that the opposite party had a new color to them, it was a light red but still a blush on the mute girl. Ruby was overjoyed to see this and her heart started to beat rapidly at the excitement. She was just so happy to see this happen. The normally composed silent girl was for once showing a different side. Ruby just couldn't contain her happiness and snuggled the girl closely in her lap. The other didn't mind it at all and just happily let Ruby do as she pleased, making a smile plaster over both their faces. After the extreme amount of affection was over, Ruby just started talking. Talking about Team RWBY, about Yang, about Blake, about Weiss, about her past, about her friends, about Beacon, about her worries, Ruby couldn't stop and she knew, she didn't want to stop. After all this time, she has had so much pent up in her, it felt so nice to finally spew out everything. The miniature girl sat in Ruby's lap and listened to the girl, she'll nod every so often to show that she was paying attention to Ruby and that she wanted to listen.

After what seems to be days but is actually just a short few hours, they both hear something in the distance. "Wait that sounds like-"before Ruby could finish her sentence, Bumblebee comes roaring in front of the girls. As the girls both start getting up, the driver of Bumblebee throws her helmet off and throws a punch at the smaller girl. Before Ruby could even react, the smaller girl jumps up and lands behind Ruby. "Ruby. What is she doing with you?" Yang says gritting her teeth. "Look Yang, don't worry please? It's all okay." Ruby starts off trying to calm Yang down. "I was just doing the normal check up with Crescent Rose and she found me. Since we were both out, why not let her hang out with me you know? Just two. . acquaintances hanging out." Ruby nervously laughs at the end getting mad at herself for slightly hesitating. "Acquaintances, huh? You two seemed much." Yang's stares grows stronger. "Much more than that." Yang mumbles under her breath as she is clenching her fist. Ruby actually didn't know what to do in this situation, because it has never happened to her before! As she was thinking of a way out of this, Yang gives her a deadly look. "Ruby, this girl," Yang couldn't contain herself anymore. "Neo almost killed me on that train!" Ruby was taken by surprise that Yang would yell at her. But more surprised at the new information she just heard. Ruby wasn't with Yang, Weiss, or Blake when they went into the cars. They never told Ruby what happened, so in turn she never asked. "S-she did what?" Ruby still couldn't believe what she had heard. Even though it is sudden, frantic, and impossible, the person she loved tried killing her sister. "Neo. Tried killing me on that train. Something stopped her, I barely got to see what it was, but in the end it comes down to this." Yang points at Neo who is still behind Ruby. "This girl almost took my life. Do you still want to stand next to her?" Ruby slowly turns around to look Neo in the eyes and saw pink in left, brown in right. "Neo. . This is true isn't it?" Neo didn't look away, didn't lose eye contact, and nods to Ruby's question. Ruby didn't need any more than that.

To Yang's surprise, Ruby pulled Neo closely and looked directly at Yang. "Yang, she may have tried to kill you, she may have worked for Roman, but as of right now." Ruby holds Neo tightly. "Neo is the girl I love, nothing will change this and nothing will make me change this. She will stay with me, with or without your approval." Neo, starting to become steaming warm, started to give off a new color on her face. She was happy, overjoyed, ecstatic, and just so darn great to be alive to hear her lover say those words from her mouth. Yang and Ruby had a western noon stare down. Leading to Yang's defeat, she closes her eyes and throws her arms in the air in surrender. "I give up Ruby," Yang starts smiling, "if she means that much to you. I won't stop my sister from being happy." Yang gave a thumbs up and got back onto Bumblebee. "I'll tell Weiss and Blake about the love birds going around." Yang softly laughed and sped off.

After Yang was out of sight, Ruby finally relaxed and fell, butt first, onto the floor. "Ah. . ." Ruby breathes out deeply and looks up the night sky. "That may have been the tensest moment of my life." She breathes out again and closes her eyes. Taking in the night park, the warmth next her, and the cool air breezing through. Until she felt something get into her lap, Ruby opens her eyes and looks down to see Neo crawling up to her like a cat. This made Ruby blush the same crimson that Neo was just moments ago. Neo only gave her sly smirk and both girl leaned in and touched foreheads. "Neo, I love you." Ruby said with a bashful smile. Neo couldn't help back smile back happily and kisses Ruby's nose. She takes out her scroll and types out slowly with Ruby looking.

**'I. Love. You. ~'**

* * *

_**Author's Note: And there comes a close to that. I'm really sorry if this story wasn't good or confusing or anything like that. I had the idea of trying to release something every week or two but I guess it was too much with the school work I go through daily. But the semester is almost over so I am hoping to type more stories in the future. I recently got back into Pokemon and fell back in love with Courtney, so expect some of that. *smiles*. Once again, thank you for reading and until we truly meet again. *bows*.**_


End file.
